


300

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Prompt: the boys watching a "raunchy" movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	300

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pureklaination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureklaination/gifts).



"I had no idea there were so many scantily clad men in Titanic," Blaine comments dryly as the movie menu screen comes into focus.

Kurt blinks, then juggles the DVD box. "I knew I shouldn't've lent this to Santana," he sighs. "She grinned way too innocently when she handed it back to me."

"I think your first clue should have been when she asked to borrow Titanic, Kurt." Blaine gives him that sweet little understanding smile that makes him want to kiss Blaine's face off.

"Okay. So, you have a point. Um, do you have any interest at all in watching this?"

"Uh, sure, why not? Just because--we can watch 300. I have no problem with this." He coughs. "It's...historically relevant?"

"Sure," Kurt says, eyes glazing over at the screen as he hits play. "Absolutely."

They start off the movie at opposite ends of the couch. Scene by scene, Kurt creeps a little closer, and about half way into the movie he's got one arm around the back of the sofa and Blaine is kind of angled toward him.

"The cinematography is really amazing, actually," Blaine says, a little unevenly. "It's--really cool."

Kurt slides one hand down Blaine's thigh. "Mm-hmm."

"No, really. I'm not usually so much for the gore, but the way this is done it's--" Kurt's hand slides all the way up and all the way down, touching his knee. He breathes out loudly.

"It's okay to think it's hot," Kurt says, grinning, brushing his lips over Blaine's ear.

"I kind of have this love hate relationship with muscles," Blaine sighs. "On the one hand--sexy. On the other--not mine and never will be, so it's and up and down thing."

Kurt's fingers tease the edge of his groin. "You can keep watching if you want." His fingers find Blaine half-hard, straining against pants that are already far too tight.

"Oh," Blaine breathes. "Um."

There's just something so incredibly hot about Blaine reacting to half-naked men like that right in front of his eyes; he can't help himself. He curls up close against Blaine's side and begins stroking him slowly through the denim of his jeans.

"You are so hot," he whispers in Blaine's ear, encouraging the shape of him to spread straight down the leg of his jeans. 

"God, Kurt," Blaine groans, eyelids fluttering. "Your--parents are home." In point of fact, there are footsteps in the hall and there have been all night.

Kurt slides one hand around Blaine's neck and jaw and closes his fingers over Blaine's lips. "Does that help?" he asks hotly at Blaine's jaw as he undoes Blaine's pants with his free hand.

"Ohgod."

"There were these vintage muscle magazines one time," Kurt says, finding the shape of Blaine's cock and tracing it with hard strokes. "I know it's kind of--predictable, but they were kind of classic and awesome and--I don't get porn, I really don't, but this was just--men, you know? Toned, handsome, almost naked. I--never made a habit of touching myself before that, but with those magazines I looked forward to it, you know? For the first time. So--if you think these guys are hot it's--I get it, Blaine."

Blaine gasps sharply when Kurt's hand slides into his pants. His breath is coming fast and damp against Kurt's fingers. Kurt's thumb traces the head of his cock, then finds the slit and teases along the indentation, and a dribble of fluid wells up. Kurt groans, biting at his ear and spreading the pre-ejaculate with the pad of his thumb.

"Can I just, like this?" he asks, breathing heavily. "Want to make you come in my hand."

"I'm so close already, god, Kurt, I'm--sorry--"

"Shh," Kurt whispers, hearing footsteps and voices on the stairs. He shakes with nerves, moving his hand faster, staring enthralled at the sight of his long pale fingers squeezing Blaine's thick cock. His mouth waters, but there's just no time for that.

Trembling, Blaine clutches his thigh with one hand and a couch cushion with the other. "Kurt--K-Kurt, gonna--"

At the very last second (he waits for the frantic tensing, for Blaine's chest to start heaving, for those fingers to start nervously fluttering), he bends down over Blaine's lap, sucks the head of his cock into his mouth and strokes Blaine fast and hard through his orgasm, catching the semen on his tongue and sucking hard, swallowing it as it fills his mouth.

Blaine is biting around the fingers that Kurt had planted over his mouth, and there's spit everywhere. He's practically hyperventilating.

"Okay in there, boys?" Burt's voice comes from behind the door.

Kurt sits up, dragging a pillow over Blaine's lap just as the door opens. "Yes, Dad."

"Hi, Mr. Hummel."

"Call me Burt, Blaine." He squints. "Hey. Cool movie."

Kurt stares at Blaine and when the door closes, cracks up.


End file.
